1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polycyclic polyenic compounds that modulate families of cellular hormone receptors such as those described by Guiguere or Evans (Guiguere V., Endocrine Reviews, 15,1, 61 (1994); Mangelsdorf D. & Evans R., Cell, 83, 841 (1995)) and to pharmaceutical/cosmetic compositions comprised thereof.